Candles may be used to provide light or to provide "atmosphere". In most places electric light is more conveniently available than candle light. However, many people find the ever changing appearance of a candle flame to be fascinating. Candles are still widely used as table decorations in homes, restaurants and other places where the atmosphere provided by a candle flame is desired.
Over the ages many types of candle holders have been developed. Some candle holders are primarily ornamental, others are designed to provide specific functions. German patent No. DE 29608121 describes a candlestick which is intended to maintain the elevation of the wick of a wax candle constant as the candle burns. The candlestick mechanism slowly raises the candle in response to the reduction of weight of the candle as it burns.
Candles have open flames. While it is possible to blow a candle flame out, it is not generally desirable to do so. Blowing a candle out can cause shortness of breath. If a person leans to close to a candle in preparation for blowing the candle out the person may be burned. Furthermore, blowing a candle out result in molten wax or other unburnt combustible materials being blown away from the candle. This is at least messy and can be dangerous. Various types of candle snuffers have been developed. The simplest candle snuffers comprise a hollow inverted cup mounted at the end of a rod. The cup can be held over a candle flame until it fills with combustion gases and the atmosphere inside the cup is no longer able to support combustion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,905 discloses a portable candle holder which incorporates an automatic snuffer. The snuffer is disposed so that it will extinguish the flame of a candle in the holder if the holder is tipped over or suddenly jarred.
There is a need for a candle holder which is capable of snuffing a candle flame after a given amount of time. There is a particular need for a candle holder which can effectively and automatically snuff a candle flame and yet is interesting to watch in operation.